1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to the diagnosis and treatment of neurological disorders, for example migraine episodes. Although embodiments make specific reference to the treatment and diagnosis of migraine episodes (hereinafter “migraines”) with magnetic fields, embodiments of the present invention will have application to the diagnosis and treatment of many neurological disorders, for example depression, Parkinsons' disease, stroke, chronic pain, tinnitus and epilepsy
Many people suffer from migraine episodes. Migraine episodes can be debilitating and can affect patient quality of life and productivity. The migraine episode can debilitate a person, may last for up to seventy two hours, and may require medical attention in at least some instances. Although many people associate migraine episodes with headaches, a migraine episode can include four phases: a prodrome phase, also referred to as “preheadache”; an aura phase; a headache phase; and postdrome phase. At least some people with migraines experience the prodrome phase. When present, the prodrome phase occurs prior to the migraine headache phase. The prodrome phase may be experienced for hours or even days before the migraine headache phase, and may include symptoms such as altered mood, irritability, depression or euphoria, fatigue, yawning, excessive sleepiness, craving for certain food, stiff muscles, constipation or diarrhea, increased urination, and other visceral symptoms. At least some people with migraines can experience the aura phase, which can occur after the prodrome phase and before the headache phase. The aura phase may include visual symptoms and non-visual symptoms. The visual symptoms may include flashes of lights or formations of dazzling lines, blurred or shimmering or cloudy vision, and tunnel vision. The non-visual symptoms of the aura phase may include auditory and/or olfactory hallucinations, temporary dysphasia, vertigo, tingling or numbness of the face and extremities, and hypersensitivity to touch. The headache phase can include one or more of many symptoms, for example pain, photophobia, phonophobia, olfactophobia, blurred vision, nasal stuffiness, diarrhea, polyuria, pallor, sweating, localized edema of the scalp or face, scalp tenderness, and stiffness and tenderness of the neck, in at least some instances. The postdrome phase can last for hours, in some instances days, and symptoms may include one or more of fatigue, poor concentration, poor comprehension, and lowered intellect level in at least some instances. Due to the painful and debilitating nature of migraine episodes that occur in at least some instances, effective treatments are currently sought.
One approach for treating migraines can be for the patient to keep a diary to determine migraine triggers, for example a handwritten diary notebook, such that the patient may be able to prevent migraines by avoiding migraine triggers in at least some instances. Although hand written diary entries can be useful to determine migraine triggers, in at least some instances interpretation of hand written diary entries can be difficult and/or time consuming. Further, hand written entries are prone to error, which can be further complicated in at least some instances when the patient suffers from a debilitating neurological condition, such as a migraine episode, and chooses to record their symptoms after the headache episode completes, thus affecting the accuracy and completeness of the records. In at least some instances, diary entries can also be difficult for a physician to compare among patients so as to determine the effectiveness treatment. Therefore, although information from diaries may be helpful, the information can be inaccurate and difficult to interpret in at least some instances.
Another approach to the treatment of migraines is for the patient to take medication. Although medications can be at least partially effective in some instances, patients may still suffer migraine episodes when taking migraine medication, such that the medication may be only partially effective. Also, at least some medications can potentially result in side effects for the patient and may loose effectiveness over time, such that migraine treatment with medication can be less than ideal in at least some instances.
Another approach to migraine treatment can be to employ a portable magnetic pulse system, in which the system can deliver a short duration magnetic pulse onto the patient's brain. Although such systems can be effective in treating migraines, work in relation to embodiments of the present invention suggests that at least some of these magnetic pulse systems may not be utilized as effectively as would be ideal on an individual bases, due at least in part to difficulty in determining the ideal exposure to pulses for treating migraines.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for treatment of neurological conditions such migraines. Ideally, such improved methods and apparatus will overcome at least some of the above mentioned problems associated with current methods and apparatus for treating neurological conditions such as migraines.
2. Description of the Background Art
Published Patent Applications and Patents that may be relevant to aspects of the present application include: 2001/0051819; 2001/0056290; 2002/0002390; 2003/0028072; 2003/0088290; 2003/0120324; 2004/0153129; 2004/0181115; 2004/0249422; 2006/0047316; 2006/0205993; 2006/0224216; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,402,678; 7,223,234; and 7,294,101.